sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Control Freaks/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Chaos Control Freaks". Transcript [Sonic runs towards the Doctor Eggman's fortress. Several base defense turrets and robots prepare their fire at Sonic. The hedgehog dodges the incoming fire but when closing in deeper into the base, he comes across a couple of E-12 Behemoth robots as they chase him. The opening Sonic X theme song "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X") plays.] : Sonic: by spring Uaaaa...! [He gets hit by E-12 Behemoth and is sent flying.] Uaaaaaaaaah...! : [Tails and Amy arrive on the Tornado 2.] : Tails: Sonic! [The base defenses fire at the Tornado 2, causing the plane to explode in flames.] : Amy: Tails! The plane's on fire! What are we gonna do? : Tails: We're gonna save Sonic! [Tails fires a missile which eventually opens into a Ring aimed at Sonic's direction. The air glows for a second and Sonic (now in his Super Spin Mode) returns to the scene, charging through the base defense turrets and then pierces against the Behemoths. He then heads towards the base while smashing through one of the lights. The Tornado 2 come into landing only to be coming against a rock.] : Tails: Hang on, Amy! : Amy: Ahh! We're gonna... CRASH! : Tails: I KNOW! [While Tails and Amy brace for the impact, someone punches through and destroys the rock just in time. Tails looks up to see who saved them.] : Tails: Knuckles! : Knuckles: Hmph! [Knuckles turns to the fortress' location to see smoke left by the destruction of Sonic's attack.] : Amy: What's the matter with him? : Knuckles: Overkill. Just like always. [Inside Dr. Eggman's fortress, an alarm triggers, seemingly sealing every door inside the base. Scene changes into the main room of the fortress] : Decoe: Doctor Eggman. The facility is in 100 percent lockdown. : Dr. Eggman: Why does that cursed Sonic always get in my way?! : Cream: He doesn't get in your way Dr. Eggman. Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do. : Cheese: Affirmatively Chao-chao. : Dr. Eggman: Ooh, is that so? Well, he's too late to stop me this time! Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible! : Cream: But you can't do that! : Cheese: Agreeing Chao-chao-chao! [Rouge is then seen watching the scenario from above.] : Cream: That's right; Sonic won't let you get away with this! : Dr. Eggman: maniacally You're wrong Creamy-dreamy! [Laughs again] He can't sto- ugh? [Sonic smashes right into the fortress' main room.] : Cream: Sonic! : Dr. Eggman: Sonic. Too late! [He quickly inputs buttons and pulls out a connected rod with a button on it.] You'll never stop me now, Sonic! Ho ho ho! All I have to do is to push this little button! [Laughs.] : Sonic: Yeah! If you can push it before I grab it. [An E-13 Guardbot appears behind Sonic.] : Dr. Eggman: Why don't you give it a try?! [Sonic chuckles as he dodges the gunfire from Guardbot.] Don't let him get away! [The gunfire nearly hits Rouge.] Stop him, no matter what! [Sonic jumps in front of the doctor while Guardbot focuses on its target.] Ahhh! No! Hold your fire! [Guardbot continues shooting while Eggman ducks to avoid the gunfire pressing the button in the process.] HAH! HERE WE GO! turns to the machine, suddenly realizing it has been critically damaged by the guardbot's gunfire Ughhhh! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!! [Everyone turns in wonder as the machine in the center glows; as Chaos Control takes place, covering the entire area in a white void.] : Amy: What is that? : Knuckles: It used to be Chaos Control. [Sonic, with his eyes closed, lies in the middle of a seemingly pitch-black background.] : Sonic: Ugh. Man, I must've passed out or something! [A truck honks its horn as it moves towards Sonic's direction. Sonic quickly moves out of the way.] Woaahhh! [Another car honks its horn while moving towards Sonic.] Ugh! [Sonic finds himself in the middle of a traffic continuously honking their horns at him. Sonic takes a moment to look around his whereabouts, realizing he is at a different location.] : Sonic: Where am I? What are they all staring at? : Truck driver: What is this? Halloween?! [A couple of police officers rushed to the scene.] : Sonic: So they can talk... : Police officer 1: What is that thing? : Police officer 2: Looks like a big hedgehog. : Police officer 1: A blue hedgehog? : Police officer 2: Well, whatever it is, we better get it out of here. Hey, buddy. Wanna ride with us down to the station? : Police officer 1: Should I call for backup? : Police officer 2: I have three kitty cats at home. I think I can handle this little fella. kissing sounds : Sonic frowns, crossing his arms in disapproval : Police officer 1: Did you see that? That thing's got an attitude. A bad one. : Police officer 2: Yeah? Well he won't get away from me! [He tries to jump at Sonic but Sonic easily avoids him.] Huh? : Police officer 1: Why you little! : Sergeant: Take it easy. I think we can handle this without getting rough. : Police officer 1: Yeah, but sarge... : Sergeant: Duffy, get behind him. : Duffy: Right sarge. : Sergeant: Okay, now when I say the word, we're all going to jump into him at once. Alright then, is everyone ready? LET'S DO IT! [Police officers 1, 2, 3 and another one, 4, jump onto Sonic.] : Police officer 3: Okay sarge, I think I got its leg! : Police officer 2: I got him 'round its neck, sarge! : Sergeant: Alright let's put him out at the count to three. One. Two. Three! [The police officers realize that they grabbed onto one another and pull each other around.] : All police officers: Whoaaa! [Sonic shrugs watching their failed attempt while sitting on the roof of a nearby car.] : Sonic: Mm. [Another police officer successfully nets Sonic.] : Police officer 4: Don't worry, sarge! I got him! [Sonic runs through with all the other police officers grabbing onto him.] : All police officers: Woah! [They all find themselves stuffed into an arriving S.S.P.D. cruiser. The sergeant grabs the radio and sends out a dispatch] : Sergeant: Attention all units! Attention all units! A blue hedgehog is headed north on Central Street. Shut down all thoroughfares that lead into and out of Station Square and set up a roadblock just before the on-ramp to 101! [The scene changes to a quiet highway where a police car is driving through.] : Police officer 5: I've never seen a blue hedgehog before, have you? : Police officer 6: [Chuckles] It must've been one of those fancy sports cars from overseas. Hey, if we catch it, maybe the captain will let us drive it. : Police officer 5: I bet it has one of those cute little hood ornaments that looks like a hedgehog. [The two police officers look in surprise as Sonic is suddenly on the hood of their car.] : Sonic: I don't know how I got here, but I've gotta find a way to get out. [Sonic takes off into the road ahead.] : Police officer 6: Hey, did you see... what I just saw? : Police officer 5: I think I did but I wish I didn't. [A helicopter arrives flying above the highway.] : Delta 1 policeman 1 on chopper: They were in hot pursuit and it got away? Can't those clowns even catch a hedgehog? : Delta 1 policeman 2 on chopper: There he is. [The helicopter heads towards the highway and spots Sonic.] : Delta 1 Policeman 1 on chopper: Visual contact. Subject's headed north on the Central Street extension. About a mile and a half from the entrance to 101. [Another part of the highway is encased with a massive roadblock full of S.S.P.D. cruisers, heavy contruction vehicles, and barricades.] : Intel policeman: Roger, Delta 1. Unit 3, subject is headed your way. Repeat, subject is headed your way. : Unit 3 policeman: Don't you worry. This hedgehog can't get under us, around us or through us. We'll stop him! [Sonic approaches the roadblock and miraculously jumps high and far over the roadblock, clearing the entire collection of vehicles used to stop him before landing on the other side and speeding away. The Unit 3 officer sheepishly radios his command center.] : Unit 3 policeman: Well, he didn't get under us, around us or through us. [Chuckles] : Delta 1 policeman 1 on chopper: Ah, they're gonna love this down at headquarters. radio Ah, Delta 1 to base. I'm afraid that roadblock didn't work. : Intel policeman: No! Don't tell me he got through. : Delta 1 policeman 1 on chopper: Okay. : Intel policeman: Ugh, bad news. : Sam: [Chuckles] Don't worry. I think we've got what it takes to round up our furry little friend. Speed Team, get ready to roll! [Sam, along with other members of the Speed Team, walks along a long hallway leading to their cars that are undergoing minor maintenance.] : Sam: ' What's the temperature of the road surface tonight? [''Roger, a mechanic working on Sam's Formula-One cruiser, turns around to tell him.] : '''Roger: It's about 70 degrees and dry as a bone. : Sam: Like breeze from the west? : Roger: Almost nothing. : Sam: Road, pitted or smooth? : Roger: Nice and smooth. : Sam: Then, let's see... give me the 5 groove medium-soft. : Mechanic: wheel over Here you go. : [The mechanic drills the wheels into the car. It is now ready for Sam to use.] : Jason: I programmed gears 5 and 6 to freeway speed. : Sam: Great. : Jason: Oh, and I built that secret fuel tank on your car just like you asked me to. : Sam: Good work. : Duffy: Chief, they last spotted the subject in mile 79 on 101 north. : Sam: Roger. Alright team, let's move out! [The S-Team makes their exit from the garage slowly before going out at fast speeds onto the highway, sirens blaring. The scene shifts to Sonic who is sitting on top of a lamp post.] : Sonic: The sky looks the same. So do the stars and the moon. [A flashback showing the beginning of the episode plays following the occurrence of Chaos Control is shown.] : Sonic: I guess Chaos Control must have sent me here. I've traveled through space. Did I travel through time too? Am I the only one here? (Are all the others, gone?) Well, guess I'll find out soon enough! [Sonic jumps off from the lamp post and discovers the arrival of the Speed Team. Sam steps out of his car.] : Sam: Hi there! You're a hard hog to keep up with. [Sonic begins turns away.] Hey, hold on! We don't get such fast company very often. In fact, I'm glad you showed up. This place is way too peaceful. Over the last 12 months, I've only made one arrest. Some joker got it into his head that he was a hot-shot driver. Had his own Formula-One car and everything. I guess he thought he give me a run for my money turns back slightly in curiousity, but it was all over in a minute. It took me longer than that to suit up! [Sonic turns, completely facing Sam and smirks in amusement with his hands on his hips.] : Sam: He never had a chance. Of course it's our own fault, this town's dull mainly because of us. You see, we're the high-speed pursuit unit, the S-Team. And I'm the leader of the team. They call me the 'Highway Star'. So even if you think you're the fastest thing around, think again! [Sonic gasps and runs off as the other members of the S-Team began to chase after him.] : Sam: (Run fast, hedgehog! I wanna be the one to catch you!) : Sonic: Ha, the S-Team eh? The 'S' must stand for "slow-motion". [Chuckles before speeding up.] : Aaron: It's accelerating! Boost your rear-wing angle to 20 degrees! : S-Team member: Roger. [The driver presses a button, allowing the other S-Team members to catch up to Sonic.] : Sonic: Well, well, well! It's starting to look like the rush hour! [The cars slowly close-in on Sonic.] Oh no, how will I ever escape? [Chuckles] : Simon: Where is he? Did I run him over? [Sonic knocks at his car's window. The driver turns to look around as Sonic runs to another car. A driver sees suddenly sees Sonic's head peeking on his windshield. Sonic is revealed to be standing on top of the car.] : Hector: Huh? Hey you! This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if kids start trying this? : Sonic: [To the viewers at home] Kids, don't use Formula-One race cars to chase hedgehogs! [Sonic dismounts himself of the car and takes off into the road.] : Hector: You're not gonna treat the S-Team like chumps! We'll teach you a lesson! Boost all wings .5 degrees and let's get this guy! : S-Team member: Roger. [The wing frames of Hector's car adjust themselves accordingly, allowing each member to move faster.] : Hector: Full throttle! Huh?! [Hector sees Sonic running backwards with a smirk on his face.] : Hector: What the-? How can-? It's playing with us! : Lynch: Where did this thing come from? : Hector: Chief, you gotta do something! : Sam: Playtime is now officially over! Attention all units, open the center line! [Hector and the other S-Team officers split to clear a path between them for Sam to pass.] I didn't think I have to do this but I have no choice. I will not have anybody, faster than me, on my highway! [Sam activates his Super Nitro, rocketing pass the other S-Team officers and accelerating his car to well over 400 mph.] chuckles The only way he can beat me now is if he goes supersonic! [Sam chuckles but at the corner of his sight, Sonic zooms right past him at supersonic speeds.] : Sam: A sonic boom! He's moving faster than the speed of sound! : S-Team member: [over radio] Chief, you're running out of road! [Sam deploys three parachutes on his car and steps on the brake pedal hard while Sonic realizes that the road ahead of him is about to end. Sonic zooms right past the edge while passing by several wind turbines that accelerate with his speed. Sonic flies over the Station Square lights which, as a direct result of him, increase in brightness.] : Sonic: Maybe this place isn't so bad. At least I know somebody who I can have fun with! [Sam is then seen outside of his car staring out towards Sonic's direction. Meanwhile, Sonic realizes that he is heading towards a large swimming pool of a large mansion.] : Sonic: Huh? A-a pool? chuckle whilst looking at the camera Uh, oh! [Sonic attempts to run in order to redirect his route but it was of no use.] : Sonic: See ya! [Sonic falls into the pool. A boy named Chris who is sleeping wakes up by the sound of the splash and goes to find out what happened. While Sonic tries his best to hold his breath in the pool, he attempts to jump out of the pool but fails. He then sees a ladder and tries to run there but the water drag completely nullifies his speed. Just when things seemed over for Sonic, Chris dives into the pool holding his hand out for Sonic. Sonic takes the opportunity and is rescued. Sonic coughs.] : Chris: That was close! Are you okay? : Sonic: Ah, yeah. Thanks a lot! : Chris: I didn't think you could talk. : Sonic: Well, I can do a lot of things. : Chris: Wow, that's awesome...th-that you can talk, I mean. My name's Christopher. Do you have a name? : Sonic: Yeah, I have a name. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog! [Sonic X closing theme, "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts